Master of the Forest
by Arvanthrel
Summary: This is an Au of where Naruto will have the Mokuton ability as well as his parents are alive. The Kyubi actually attacks six years after Naruto is born during the birth of his sister. Watch as Naruto and Team 7 shake the shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

**It been a long time since of written anything and first time writing a fanfic. So i hope you guys and enjoy as well as review and critique it will help me grow further. I will try to have three chapters up this week as well as from the following weeks the same though i cant honestly say i will have three up each week. Anyway enjoy as well as Naruto is the Property of Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1:

At the top of the Hokage Mountain the faint outline of a small yet orange clad body could be seen sitting atop that of the 4th Hokage's head. Upon closer examination a small yet cute pout on said small child's face that would have sent even the most harden shinobi adults mainly the women to their knees. Said child was that of the male variety, he had a mop of blonde hair that even if combed would probably still end up right back in it messy position. He had a set of whisker like marking dawning both side of his cheek, a set of the bluest eyes in all of the village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha; and most importantly, said blonde just so happened to be the son of the same Hokage's head he was currently perched on, with the name which many villagers know well, Naruto.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could he do it, I mean I understand but, come on dad, really, how in the hell could you seal the Kyubi inside of my sister," Naruto grumbled, "I mean yeah you had no choice and okay she is your kid but come on there must have been a better solution I mean she I only a…well I guess now a few days old but come on old man and how mom even let you do that in the first place is beyond me."

Naruto got up from his seated position and threw what looked like a chuck of stone off into the distance as a way to release his pent up aggression. In a huff he began again to unceremoniously call his father a few names that well no six year old should know, but his mother was known for having a hot temper and well he may or may not have acquired said temper. It was only three day ago that the Kyubi no kitsune, destroyed almost half the village, many suspected that the fox was unleashed during the night of little Natsumi birth, said Natsumi begin the sister of Naruto. You see Naruto mom, Kushina, was the second holder of the fox first being that of the First Hokage wife, Mito Uzumaki, the same clan that Kushina Belonged to, though most of it clans men and their very own village was destroyed during the second Shinobi war. Anyway during the birth of his sister, a masked man showed up and attacked his mom and dad after Natsumi was brought into this world. Said masked individual was able to release the seal and thus the Kyubi began it's rampage upon Konoha, if it weren't for his father Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage as well as Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage and at the time Fugaku Uchiha a friend of his father, l Konoha may have very well been destroyed that day. But now as Naruto looked upon the Horizon he could still see smoke appearing in different areas and as well here the Ninja's and civilian tirelessly working on repairing the village. He sighed and plopped down on the hard surface and began contemplating what he could do to help, I mean his dad is now busier than ever, his mom still recovering as well as looking after his new born sister and well he was outside fuming over what his dad did, even though he understood.

"Dobe," a voice said behind him, startling him from his internal battle, looking up he could see his best friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha looking down upon him with his trade mark scowl and eyes of indifference, though Naruto knew it was mainly a façade, he wore as a sign to those around him to back off, though it mainly had the opposite effect with the women around them, even his own mother found it adorable and that irritated him to no end. Sasuke mom Mikoto just so happened to be His mother best friend and EX team mate. While their respective husband weren't necessarily what you would consider friends, they mainly respected who each were and formed a sort of Acceptance of each other, though it was mainly due to Minato fairing for his life and well Mikoto vowing after Sasuke's Elder brother Itachi was born, that she wouldn't sire him another heir if he didn't get along with her Friends.

Naruto always found that story to be funny, as it meant Sasuke wouldn't have been born if their fathers didn't make nice, and well he may or may not use that against Sasuke when they both got into their versions of a heated argument.

"What do ya want Teme, can't you seem I'm pulling a you upon the Hokage mountain," Sasuke eyes twitched at that statement but thought best to use that for a later date.

"I went over to your place with my mom, you weren't there and your mother began to panic, so I offered to look for ya." He said with his usual tone. "Figured the only placed you'd be was up here, I mean you're not really smart enough to find a better hiding spot, or wear less intense looking clothing. I mean even the Kumo Ninja's could spot your from their village with all that orange."

That statement cause a tick to form over the blonde's head as he stood up in a rush prepared to bash in his rivals face. "You wanna go Teme, bring it on."

"Why so you could lose again, id rather not embarrass you on top your own Father's head."

"For your information the last fight we had I won and two, your dead Sasuke Teme."

"Bring it Naruto Dobe," Sasuke said, smirking he knew that after the last few days, his blonde idiot of a friend had been acting unusual, so to see him revert to his normal self was pleasing thought, though he would never voice that out loud, let alone let Naruto win this fight, It was now 26 win and 25 losses in his favour. So he readied himself into battle position and both kids began their usual bout of kicks, punches and the unnecessary amount of shit talk, well as much as two six years old could formulate.

And that is how both kakashi and Itachi found their respective charges. It had begun to get even later and as Minato arrived home, a panicked stricken Kushina and a more ruffled Mikoto informed him that their children had wondered off to whose known where. Normally it would be fine as they were generally safe, but after the past few days he made sure to intensify security, and having two six year old boys out by themselves was well, unacceptable, so he quickly assembled the two Anbu Captains whom within 30 minutes found both boys shouting and well kicking each other in the face.

Itachi facepalmed upon seeing the commotion; while Kakashi was looking at his book only sparing the two boys with a slight look of interest thinking to himself, for two runts they are quite skilled for their age.

However before he could see more of their skills Itachi decided that enough was enough and grabbed both boys from the legs and had them daggling in front of him.

"Why is it when the two of you are in the same space this always happens?, Itachi asked in an exasperated tone, he looked over to his brother before saying, "Our mother said you volunteered to find him, not kick his face in," then he looked over to Naruto, " and you, I won't even begin, you know who your mother is, I think that's enough to get you scared," and he was right Naruto turned pale upon the prospects of returning home to his mother. His Father was less of a disciplinarian and more of a calm wisdom enforcer while his mother was banshee from hell, so he silently began praying for his dad to give him the speech instead of his mom. He'd have less bruises to boot.

"Now, Now Itachi, you needn't frighten Naruto to death, even if his mother is the physical form of death." Stated Kakashi, as he himself began to reminisce of his time as the 4th's pupil and Kushina appearing in front of his team more than a dozen times, he began to tremble himself.

"You know what kid, I'd run if I were you," Itachi sighed at his sempai antics. "In any case, Naruto your mother has been worried sick as well as Sasuke you even had our mother worry. You both know what took place the other day, we have no idea whether or not the village is safe, and having two inexperienced six years old out and about at this time is not wise on anyones part, especially if one boy is the Hokage's son and the other the Uchiha clan Head's son." He lectured looking at both boys who, the latter being his brother adopted his little scowl while Naruto looked even whiter knowing he was going to it get even worse from his mother.

"Anyway, Kakashi will escort you home Naruto while I take Sasuke back, and please for the future, though I hope it never happens again, if the village is attacked and you two can't seem to not fight, please resist the urge, having to take both of you back looking like you were beaten up by a grizzly bear isn't going to bode well for either of you. That declaration actually made Sasuke stiffen and pale slightly as his own mother was gonna lay to him later, while Naruto looked practically dead at this point.

Itachi passed Naruto to kakashi and both Anbu proceeded to take the boys to their respective homes.

Upon his arrival at home upon the Kakashi express, he was thoroughly grilled by his mother in a fit of quiet screaming, as to not wake his sister, though if anyone said his mother even though much quieter than normal was any less scary then they better get their brains checked out. After about two hours of being told how irresponsible it was for him to be out so late as well as his father returning to give him a small lecture of his own. Naruto decided it would be best to catch some shut eye though his sister had other plans for them that night.

 **2 years later:**

It took a while but after two years the village repairs were mainly done and life in the village had gone back to normal somewhat. The clan heads of the village were made aware of Natsumi roommate and well the conversation amongst the members could have gone better though ended rather amicable

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Minato, you and I have been friends for a long time, I know your abilities in sealing, hell even Jiraiya sama stated you have long since surpassed him, but are you truly sure that the seal you placed on your daughter will hold? "Questioned Hisahi Huyga to which Minato nodded without hesitation._

" _I think she should be destroyed how can we be sure the fox won't escape it's prison," stated Homura to which earned her a glare from Minato._

" _No I think the child should be left alive and trained, she will prove to be quite the weapon in the future if she can tap into the fox's power," Said Danzo who had a look in his eye that would creep even the creepiest villains out, "What's more we should also cast an eye on the Uchiha, if I'm not mistaken Yondime you told us you fought against this masked man, who possessed a sharingan._

" _What are you insinuating Danzo, that someone from my clan had a hand in this ordeal!" Shouted Fugaku_

" _Wasn't it Madara, your ancestor who once brought the kyubi to konoha, to where if it weren't for the shodiame we may not have had a village at all, so yes if another who possess your clan doujutsu was capable of not only infiltration the Yondiame home and unsealing the fox from Kushina's stomach then yes your clan should be in question. This earned Danzo a look from Hiruzen who was looking on quietly from his seat_

" _If it weren't for Fugaku and his clans men then the damage would have been even greater Danzo, and I would appreciate you not pointing fingers at one of our clans," said Minato glaring at Danzo and some of the civilian leaders that were present who were whispering whether or not his daughter should be killed. If anyone so much as lay a hand on either of his kids, well there wouldn't be whole small and or large enough you could hide in that will protect you from him. Upon seeing his face, Both Fugaku who was still fuming at Danzo comment and Shikaku, leader of the Nara clan decided to both places their hands on Minato shoulder._

" _Fair enough Danzo, I too was present at the Yondiame house when all hell broke loose, the perpetrator, had exceptional strength and skill as well as was capable of shifting in and out tangibility, making it difficult to attack him," said Fugaku, "and yes he possessed a Sharingan but I can a sure you we have already begun question each individual, as well as in light of the situation I have allowed the integration unit under Ibiki to have access to our clans men to ensure that none of my men were involved."_

" _Besides," interrupted Shikaku, "Fugaku and his people have always been loyal, if not they would have followed Madara a long time ago when he abandoned his village. He finished looking upon the older clan heads,_

" _However our discussion is about Minato's daughter, and I for one believe in the Yondiame skills in sealing, as Hisahi sama mentioned, he is the most skilled seal master in the entire shinobi world, even Jiraiya sama stated he surpassed him, so I suggest that in terms of keeping the peace only those of us in this room as well as the Hokage family and close friends know anything of where the kyubi is at this point in time. We can simple say Yondiame sealed the beast away and in no certain terms do we mention who or what it was sealed into." finished Shikaku, which earned a grateful smile from his friends and a nod from Fugaku. All the clan heads of the Aburame, Akimichi, Huyga clan though begrudgingly, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha and the Sarutobi Clan voted Shikaku's suggestion to be put in motion, which in the end had enough sway over the other clans, Thus the consensus of the village not knowing who the kyubi was sealed in allowed for his children mainly his daughter to have a somewhat normal life and to that Minato could never be more grateful to his friends._

 **Flash back over**

Though Naruto could see that after the meeting his father was tense for a few months everything seemed to be normal as of now and even though many still question where the Kyubi is other just go around their daily lives as normal. Though today was no normal day for Naruto as he would be joining the academy and he was excited; so excited he was up before his mother and father and right now feeding his two year old sister even though she didn't seem to be super hungry as she was shoving her bottle in his face away from her mouth. She was two now, and she was every bit as cutie as any two year old would be though in his opinion no baby was cuter. She didn't get the whisker marks like he did though but she was surely gonna look like their mom later on in life especially with the red hair that she was already sporting and well the signature blue eyes from his dad. While Naruto was musing over his sister cuteness he didn't realise that she made an unspeakable in her diapers, it was only after she began to cry and the horrendous smell that emanated from her behind did he realise what happened, and he wasn't pleased. Cursing being up before his parents, meant he had to change her diaper and that was like walking through their training grounds that were littered with exploding tags, even his father dread doing as such, and he fought in the third shinobi war, so did his mom for that matter and she was happy the he knew how change diapers as that was now his unofficially job in the house.

After changing said diaper he could hear the footsteps of his parents coming from upstairs. His mother upon seeing him dishelmed could only guess that some needed a changing and well she couldn't help but laugh at her son.

"Naru chan, are you excited about today?" asked Kushina taking Natsumi from Naruto though she didn't like that too much as she begun to fuss being away from her brother.

"Yea mom, I am, today is my first step in being a ninja as well as taking that hat from dad." Kushina laughed at that, ever since he could speak Naruto first words were Hokage, followed by ramen, though she couldn't decide which one he loved more hell most days he wasn't sure if he loved them as much as he loved ramen.

"Well kiddo you best get yourself ready or you'll be late, your father is changing already, he said he would take you on your first day, while I and Natsumi chan will be there to pick you up later."

And with that Naruto sped upstairs changed his clothes and met his father at the door, they waved goodbye and left towards the Academy.

"Now Naruto, I know you and I also know that Sasuke will be starting today as well, so do me a favour, please don't kill each other in class, and try not to make mischief and please for the love of kami no pranks, I deal with enough of that at home with you and your mother, I don't need to get informed that your teachers are pink or that you rearranged all the boards and ninja tools or worse stuck ninja tools in your sensei's seats." Minato begged as they arrived at the school, Naruto gave his father the pest puppy dog look he could muster.

"I promise dad, I will **TRY** not prank my sensei's and or kill Sasuke," Minato caught the stress on the try part of his statement and sighed 'oh well at least someone else will feel the brunt of the Queen of Pranks progeny than myself" though leaving Naruto to run off as he saw a familiar dark haired Uchiha, he began to walk off to his office before however silently asking kami to spare the lives of the poor a bastard teaching his kid.


	2. Chapter 2: WAIT WHAT!

**As promised another chapter out, now i have never done any kind of fight scene writing before so this ones a bit lame if anyone has some pointers and or can help with that i would humbly accept as well as critiques would be welcome as well. Again thank you for reading and as always Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2** : Wait what?

It had already been a few months since Naruto had started the Ninja Academy and suffices to say it had been interesting to say the least for the blonde and as well his teachers, especially one said teacher whose name was Iruka. Now Naruto liked most of his teachers but Iruka had a special place In the blonde hearts. Unlike the other teachers who try to suck up to him seeing as his dad was well the Hokage, Iruka wasn't one of them. He if did something stupid in class, Iruka will call him out on it and in fact would resort to his super big head jutsu, which most of the classmates are still trying to figure out whether or not is was a genjutsu or a henge. But Naruto could careless it was awesome to witness, so much so in fact, Iruka faced the brunt of his Pranks and Mischief, and poor guy looked like he would crack at any moment, especially with Naruto latest prank. Naruto latest prank was his master piece, not only did leave both Iruka's body and clothes dyed pink and green, but the rest of teaching staff and schools supplies as well.

Iruka himself had to hand it to Naruto , how he accomplished this one was beyond him and if the kid was smart enough to evade chunin class ninja, and rig all the doors with his special concoction, jimmy all the teaching staff seats to spray out that disgusting ooze, well it was practically genius. If he weren't so livid at the moment he probably tell Naruto that he had the whole trapping phase of a Ninja life down packed, though he do so when pigs began to fly. Naruto was by far one of his most crafty students, his test scores were above average, his Taijutsu was slightly below that of his top Student Sasuke, his chakra control could use a lot of work, but that kind of to be expected seeing as he is both and Uzumaki and Namikaze, so his chakra reserve are way beyond what an 8 years olds chakra should be at this point so Ninjutsu and genjutsu were a bit to be desired at the moment, but as much as he would both like to throttle the little monster and praise him, he do the first one, and that is why Naruto was still seen to be removing the mess from the classrooms and teachers' lounge after school.

Naruto sighed, this had to be his best one yet and well, it was perfect though he could have done without the bonk to the head and having to stay after class and clean up. Though Sasuke just looked at him and laughed, saying before leaving, 'you get what you deserve, smart ass.' Though as much as cleaning up was a chore, he knew his Dad was going to find out about this and well, he was prepared for the lecture, but it wasn't going to be so bad, I mean he didn't know how he would top this one, so he was ready easy up on the pranks anyway, his mom however would simultaneously congratulate and punish him for his job well done. Though he didn't understand why the punishment, I mean it's her legacy he was following. He sighed again, finishing the cleaning by rinsing out the mop and placing back in it cubby before gathering his stuff and making the trek home. He was surprised though to find Sasuke waiting for him.

"Finally done cleaning up all that mess huh dobe," said Sasuke while looking of into the distance.

"What are you still doing here Teme, thought my punishment was my comeuppance," Sasuke snickered at that.

"It is, but today is also the day we train with kakashi, or have you forgotten already," and Naruto had actually almost forgotten that. You see Sasuke and Naruto were about to get some personalized training from the lazy Jounin/Ex Anbu and this was mainly due to both him and Sasuke stealing his book and reading it. To say his mother would be pleased about this, would be stupid even if they both stole it, his mother would still murder kakashi for allow to innocent 8 year old to read that smut. So as a little black mail was set in motion, both boys bargained with the Lazy man to train them a bit, and he had obliged saying his book and life was more important than not training the kids. Naruto frown had made a complete 180, and then shared a look with Sasuke as both boys then proceed to make haste to the training grounds

TRAINING GROUNDS

Before both boys arrived at the Training grounds located close to the Hokage's tower, they had actually been stopped by a few of their classmates who were with their parents. Mainly Shikamaru, Choji and Ino who were with their dads, Ino had spotted Sasuke and called after him, Naruto being as evil as he was decide to trip Sasuke as he could see that he had no interest in stopping and or speaking to any of the girls in his class especially a certain Pink haired aspiring Genin and well the next loud blonde in their class.

Sasuke had all but strangled Naruto at that moment, while Naruto politely said hello to the adults who smiled fondly at the pair, Sasuke bowed begrudgingly. Naruto had turned his attention to Shikamaru and Choji, where the latter was eating chips while the former looked like he was forced out the house by his dad, though Naruto guessed it was because the mom forced his dad out of the house and he wasn't going to go without allowing his son to feel the same torture. Naruto and Sasuke didn't really chat long with the other classmates seeing as his best friend was only struggling out of Ino's grasp. Ahh the famed Uchiha fan girl phase of his life. If he remembered Correctly Itachi had mention his own dealings with them when he was in the Academy, and he relished in the fact that it would only get a lot worse as Sasuke got older. Now don't get him wrong he was slightly jealous of Sasuke's popularity with the ladies, but he too had his own adoring fan girls and upon introspection he realised that too much attention was never a good thing, so he bid his farewells to the group and dragged Sasuke off to the Training grounds to Meet kakashi, who wasn't even there yet, though Naruto had learnt from his dad, that barring A or S rank missions Kakashi would be late to everything, hell he even joked that he be late to his own funeral if you gave him the chance. It had actually been a whole hour of waiting before kakashi had appeared and both boys were practically steaming in rage at his tardiness to which his famous eye smiled was deployed on them

"Yo," this caused Naruto to go on a tirade to which Sasuke followed up with a Hn after he was done.

"Now, Now I only agreed to this little session because I fear your mother more than I fear you, now before we get started I need to see just how far along the both of you are," he said before reaching into his pouch and pulling out his copy of Icha Icha paradise, and began reading, "now come at me kiddos, oh and if you don't have the intent to kill then don't bother fighting at all," he finished while giggling at what was on the page, this made Naruto and Sasuke twitch in response.

Both boys looked at each other and then rushed at the Jounin. Naruto was the first to arrive and was capable of getting a kick off on the Jounin however kakashi caught said kick by it's base and flung Naruto to the next side, while Sasuke attempted to use his superior skills in shuriken throwing them to catch the Jounin of guard….he didn't as fast as the eye could see, kakashi without looking up from his book quickly grabbed the shurikens out of the air and proceeded to toss it back at Sasuke hitting him on the sleeves of his shirt pinning him to the tree. Naruto quickly recovered and begun again his assault on the Jounin. Kakashi evaded all of the little blonde strikes however Naruto was flexible and stronger than most eight year old and was capable of landing solid blows to the currently blocking Kakashi ' _little blonde has quiet the force behind his kicks, and his Taijutsu aint half bad, I know sensei hasn't been able to show him much but….interesting,'_ thought kakashi, as Naruto last kick was caught, however Naruto quickly reacted and used the momentum to spring board his other leg to hit the Jounin in the face, however on the other side Sasuke who had finally got out of the tree began his accent towards the Jounin as well, seeing as Naruto other leg was about to kick and Sasuke was mere centre metres away, he used a Kawarimi no jutsu, switching places with Sasuke to which he interned collected a kick to the face.

"The Hell you doing dobe," Sasuke roared as he recovered from the Kick

"The hell, your face was the one that interrupted my attack on Kakashi," this caused both boys to begin fighting themselves. However kakashi wasn't interested in their petty squabble.

"Cough! Cough!, I thought I was your opponent boys, if not then I may just be on my merry way," That statement caused Sasuke to remove his on foot from Naruto face and he sped towards the Jounin. Now Sasuke was fast, incredibly so, but in seeing both him and Naruto he would conclude Naruto to be the faster of the two however Naruto was more of a heavy hitter, coupled with his unnatural stamina, in the future he'd be a nightmare to deal with. Sasuke on the other hand was fluid and graceful, switching up his tactics mid combat, and using his superior skill in Taijutsu to quickly attack Kakashi, he wasn't as heavy as Naruto but his fluid motion of spins, dodges and the consecutives kicks and punches he unleashed on the lazy Jounin, allowed kakashi to summarize that the kid would also be a monster. He was analytical, during battle if something didn't work he would quickly try and find a way around his enemies defence, coupled with the fact that he suspected Itachi, whenever he was free was training the boy and the fact that he hadn't awakened his Sharingan, he couldn't imagine just how far he reach

Naruto began to feel left out so he too decided after a while to attack kakashi. But Naruto knew he didn't possess Sasuke grace in Taijutsu but what he did have over him was stamina, it's how he won his bouts with Sasuke, they were equal in their number of wins and losses but Naruto wins consisted mainly out of a war of attrition aspect he quickly summarized he could exploit, after all Uzumaki's were famed for their sealing and near endless levels of Chakra, and that why he hated having to use his trump card so early and show his hand but if he wanted to keep up he had no choice.

" **Tajuu kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** Naruto shouted which, to say the least, surprised both his best friend and kakashi, so much so that kakashi's visible eye widen in surprise. Kakashi began to ponder, who in their right mind would have thought him that, he doubted sensei did and the only other person would be Kushina, and even then that was a stretch. The field was up in smoke and about 15 to 20 solid clones of blonde haired brats were scattered all over the place laughing in glee that the jutsu actually worked.

" Naruto, who thought you that jutsu," kakashi asked eye widening even more at the share amount of clones on the field, he knew the kid had monstrous chakra for his age but to have this many clones out, without breaking a sweat or even looking remotely fatigued was just stupid. The Kage Bunshin no jutsu is classified as kinjutsu, meaning forbidden, it was forbidden due to the share amount of Chakra it took to make one solid clone, yet Naruto had close to 20 of them on the field. Sasuke on the other hand was shocked, though more on the fact that Naruto had his own jutsu to use. He honestly thought he had that on him, after just two weeks ago he mastered his first two fire release jutsu, though them again it was just clone of Naruto.

Naruto began to laugh again though this time more sheepishly, "I may or may not have looked into the scroll of sealings that dad forgot on his table in his office, though this was the only jutsu that I picked up, he came back to quickly for me to gather anything else." He said scratching his head, "Though I did learn that this jutsu true ability is super awesome," This made Sasuke interested.

"What so awesome about that Jutsu anyway, it just clones, though if I remember correctly you kinda suck at the jutsu," stated Sasuke

"Sasuke, that Jutsu of Naruto's isn't a normal Bunshin, normal Bunshin are categorised under genjutsu, meaning it more of an illusion, their aren't actually 2 or more of a person on the field, however the Kage Bunshin is different, what your seeing is actual physical embodiments of Naruto on the field." Said kakashi a little flabbergasted, "As well as if I'm not mistaken Naruto, when you said 'super awesome ability' you were referring to the memory transference." This got him a nod from the blonde. "Basically Sasuke as well as having a solid clone, the clone itself has a special property, for one if Naruto were to send that clone into the forest, and said clone did something, when the technique is released, whatever the clone did, the memory of that would come back to Naruto as if he had done it himself, , it actually a forbidden jutsu, though not because of that ability, but because it takes massive amounts of chakra to sustain one clone let alone the amount you see of Naruto right now, so that why I'm so surprised, really kid you surprised me today."

This made Naruto smirk while Sasuke realised instantaneously why that jutsu would be a pain, not only would he have to contend with an obnoxious amount of Naruto running about but the training implications would make Naruto grow even faster.

"Hey dobe teach me that jutsu," said Sasuke to which kakashi responded with a shake of his head.

"Sasuke due to your clan, you also possess an unnaturally large chakra reserves however even that jutsu would put serve strain on your system especially at your age, so for now, at least don't even think about it, plus you have also been hiding some jutsu of your own. Seeing as Naruto laid out his trump you should do the same, you boys need to take this seriously," said kakashi placing his book back into his pouch. "I'm about to take this up a notch you better do so as well, if you want to survive of course."

This got both boys excited, Naruto and his little army began it attack by rushing the Jounin, using his speed and heavy hits to as well as having each clone do different tactics to catch the Jounin of guard, this made kakashi smile, it would seem Naruto knew how to use the clones well enough though he was still way to in experienced and as such kakashi was able to dispel most of them, however he didn't have the time to correct Naruto usage properly as Sasuke began his own assault

" **Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu,"** Shouted Sasuke as massive fireball shot it's way towards kakashi, though we able to dodge it and smirk that it destroyed the rest of Naruto clones, to which the latter was not pleased. Still he expected Sasuke to have been learning his clan jutsu's by now but to fully execute one as well as release a fire ball that big already, these kids were fricking gold. He couldn't help but smile. Naruto was like a mixture of his dad and mom, he possessed more of his mother disposition but could be very tactical when he needed to be like his father, he quickly figured out he could send clones out to test kakashi and intern gain intel on his opponents movement, while though Sasuke was already quick to change up his tactics mid combat and quickly grow while in the midst of battle, he wasn't sure if that was an Uchiha trait itself or was Sasuke a prodigy in his own right. Though, the battle itself last only lasted a half hour longer as Kakashi decided to get a tiny bit serious not so much so to hurt the boys but enough to show them the difference in skill and strength, by then end both boys were on the grass panting for dear life.

"Well you both did very good, I must say I am truly impressed with just how advanced you to runts are," kakashi said while stooping down and looking at the two boys, "Alright it's decided I will at least twice a month train you boys myself, as a matter fact," the boys looked up at him still trying to catch their breath while kakashi rifled through his pouch before pulling out two small pieces of paper.

Sasuke recovering a bit faster asked, "What….the paper…for? Kakashi smiled,

"It's your gift," both boys looked at him incredulously. He chuckled again.

"Alright both, of you I think you still have some chakra left in you, so that what this paper is for, you see if you channel your chakra into it, we can determine your elemental affinities, though this is mainly chunin level stuff, I though why not see, I mean Sasuke has fire affinity we know that but just to make sure I wanna see if it his main as well Naruto you don't know yours," he finished getting to both boys excited. Each of them took one paper and began to channel their chakra into it.

Kakashi looked towards Sasuke as his paper crumpled. "Well I'll be your main affinity is lightning just like me, you should be happy not many kids find out that they already have two nature affinities especially on as young as you," this made Sasuke smirk as he turned over to see what Naruto affinity was, though what he saw was Naruto paper looking as if it had somewhat grown, he wondered what affinity that was, he was about to ask but looking over to kakashi who eye widen even beyond description again, he could only guess it wasn't something he was expecting

Naruto on the other hand did ask, "So kakashi, what's my affinity?"

Kakashi began to stutter then look up and laugh almost hysterically while mumbling sensei your family is unreal. He then looked down again and said the one thing neither boy expected

"Well kid it looks like you have the rarest affinity of them all, Mokuton," he finished

"Wait WHAT!" both boys shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A third chapter already done, so as you know im mention the Uchiha a lot this will only be for a few chapter again i wont focus on them much just the Og teams, Naruto and his parents as well as his sister, Sasuke, Sakura and well most of the Rookie 9 when they need to be developed . Anyway thanks again for reading i hope you enjoy please review and critique on my mistake it will only help me improve upon the content. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 3: True beginnings

"WAIT WHAT!" both boys shouted which again made kakashi chuckle, yes the son of his sensei not only dropped a bomb shell of having the charka to make quite a bit of solid clones with little to no draw backs, but he also possess quite possible a gem stone of an ability in all of Konoha. The Shodiame Hokage Hashirama Senju was the first Mokuton user ever recorded, his power was legendary, so much so he was considered to a be a god in the Shinobi world, and now Naruto also somewhat possess the same ability of such a legendary figure in Ninja History. To make matter even more interesting his best friend just so happens to be an Uchiha who kakashi would go as far as to say has the tenacity and capability to even surpass his prodigal brother. What are the odds, granted Naruto isn't a Senju technically; the Uzumaki clan was closely related to them, so it isn't by any means a stretch that he wouldn't have the capability of producing such a rare power, though it was highly unlikely, though many have been wrong before.

"Well yes Naruto you possess a very rare ability, there is only one other person other than the Shodiame that has this ability and his isn't even Natural like yours," said kakashi

"Really and what do you mean by not natural?" asked Naruto to which Kakashi responded

"You will learn that later on as for now we need to tell your father about this, after all it isn't every day you find out your son is gifted in Mokuton now is it," Kakashi said before looking over to Sasuke who was scowling at a nearby tree, he was happy for Naruto but also Jealous of him as well, "Now Sasuke don't get jealous of Naruto, you also found out you have two affinities already at your age, plus you have yet to even begin to tap into your true potential, after all when you obtain your Sharingan I doubt there would be many Ninja capable of taking you on as you grow, honestly maybe Naruto would be the only one."

Sasuke scoffed at that, "What about my brother, he's a genius graduated the academy at 7 and obtained is Sharingan at my age." He finished pouting

"Listen Sasuke, being a genius doesn't necessarily mean anyone isn't capable of surpassing them, all it means is that they will reach the pinnacle of their power much faster than you." Though, this didn't seem to wipe the scowl of his face so he continued. "Here's what I'll tell you a secret Sasuke, you possess far more chakra than your brother, even now, you haven't even began to tap in your power kid," That seemed to brighten him up a bit, seeing that he had something over Itachi for a Change.

"Hey what about me, I have the Mokuton thing that the Shodiame had, I don't even know how to activate it or how it works," said Naruto both excited and miffed over not knowing how to use it, kakashi chuckled again.

"In due time Naruto you will, and just like Sasuke you have two affinities, see Mokuton is the combination of the Earth and Water element, now I won't go into that explanation until your older cause you neither of you would truly understand it, so let leave that for another time, however instead of the paper individually telling you of both those natures, it decided that your connection to Mokuton far surpassed the individual elements," said kakashi as he placed his palms on both of the boys' heads. "Now I need you both to do me a favour, until Naruto and I speak to his father about this as well as get confirmation on how to proceeded with this news, both of you must keep quiet about this development especially after the whole kyubi incident," both boys stiffened at the mention of the Kyubi, Naruto was well aware that the fox was sealed into his sister by his dad and jiji but still he was there, he saw what happened, hell Sasuke was with him and they both were scared shitless that night.

"Do you both understand, Naruto will be in grave danger if somehow the information of his ability is leaked, many enemy ninja will either look to kidnap him, do experiments on him and or even kill him." Both boys paled at the last part. "So I ask both you especially you Naruto seeing as it pertains to you, don't mention this, not until your father says otherwise got it." They both nodded vigorously. Kakashi smiled.

"Alright Sasuke ill drop you off at your home before taking Naruto to the Hokage." And with that kakashi grabbed both boys and shunshined towards the Uchiha compound to drop of Sasuke and then headed towards the Hokage's building

 **LATER IN THE HOKAGE's BUILDING**.

Minato was busy doing his paper work, to which he so wished it would spontaneously catch a flame at this point, though he doubted that it would ever happen and even then, no one would believe it, they would just think he set the damn monster of a pile on flames himself, to which again was very tempting prospect, what's worse, is the fact that most of these files came from the academy, oh how his little boy could thoroughly drive him up a wall. On one hand he was truly impressed with his son ingenuity, it sometimes reflected on his school work. But on the other hand he, begged his son to neither fiddle with the school supplies as well as paints his teachers in pink, and what had he done, the exact same thing he begged him not too. Sighing and relishing in the fact he'd probably be home late again, he grabbed another set of papers to sign, however he was interrupted by his secretary.

"Excuse me Minato sama," said the burly ninja, "Both kakashi senpai and your son are outside wanting to see you."

This both intrigued and irritated Minato, for one thing other than missions kakashi rarely visited and his son well, he is here most times and not for good reasons. Though what irritated him the most was, the aspects of both of them together, did Naruto pull another prank he was unware of, did he pull one kakashi, if so….he had to revaluate whether or not his son was in fact a genius if he was capable of doing such a thing.

"Send them in Kota," he replied, the ninja nodded and within a few seconds he saw his once pupil and his, bruise laden, mud covered son enter as well. _'Well so much for pranking kakashi, he looks perfectly fine, Naruto on the other hand not so much, he more or less probably got into a fight with Sasuke again.'_ Minato thought.

"So mister pink and green and in so much trouble right now, to what do I owe this pleasure, and you kakashi other than missions you rarely visit, especially accompanying my rather bruised up son," finished Minato as he quickly looked to kakashi and then glared at Naruto, who even had the gall to chuckle and scratch the back of his head.

"Well, sensei to be honest, I saw both him and Sasuke sparing out in the training ground near here, and thought I might as well give them a few pointers," lied kakashi, no amount of love for his sensei would make him any less fearful of his wife, especially if she knew the true reason behind him training the boys a little. Minato, however looked at little off put by that statement, kakashi actually taking an interest in kids training, hmm maybe his son and Sasuke were way above normal children their age to catch kakashi's eye.

"Interesting," said Minato, "You must be quite good Naruto to catch kakashi eye." Naruto looked away a little and then smirked before going into a full blown toothy grin that had his father chuckling, _'good old Uzumaki charm at its finest,'_

"Actually sensei, I decide to have both boy fight me instead," this got Minato more interested, "Granted they didn't land a hit on me, I'd still say they are at Genin level already, though I suggest a few more years in the academy would still do them good, I mean they even surprised me, with Sasuke unleashing a pretty huge fire ball and well Naruto producing solid clones," this had Minato glaring at Naruto again

"You did look in the scroll that day didn't you, even when you told me you didn't," he then sighed, "Naruto that jutsu is quite dangerous and I hope kakashi told you why," to which kakashi nodded.

"I did sensei however your son produced close to 20 clones with little to no fatigue or strain on his chakra coils, which well surprised the hell out of me," Minato sighed again, of course he had his mother overabundance of chakra and well his, it only natural that a Jutsu like that might be well suited for his blondie mini me, still he was about to speak when kakashi continued, "Though sensei that wasn't the biggest surprise of the day, I decided as a gift to both boys doing so well, I proceeded to get out some chakra paper I had and allowed them to test which of the main affinities either had, and yes before you say, I did mention it was chunin level stuff that I was allowing them to do, but I thought it wouldn't harm them if they knew, though we found out that Sasuke has a major affinity towards lightning as well as his clan fire style," Minato pondered on this, Sasuke was the same age as Naruto and he already has two affinities showing up.

"Well now that you did, that, was that the surprising part or did Naruto affinity surprise you, was it wind, cause I know thats pretty rare in konoha, only Asuma and myself have major wind affinities, so it honestly wouldn't surprise me if he did," Minato said slightly smiling at Naruto.

"Actually dad I don't have wind," piped up Naruto, "I found out I have an Affinity for Mokuton,"

Silence filled the room, it may have been a few seconds or a couple minutes no one really new nor cared, before Minato spoke again

"What was that Naruto, Mokuton?" he asked, shocked at this revelation, though he doubted his son at first, what if Naruto was pulling a prank again, but he looked over to kakashi and he confirmed his sons statement with an intense look in his eye. This was, this was huge news, not since the Shodiame hokage has anyone been born with a natural affinity for Mokuton, though it would explain a few thing about his son. Since Naruto was born it would always seem as if nature itself loved the boy wholeheartedly, animals took well to him, the trees always seemed a little brighter than usually when he began to laugh and even during the winter months the trees in their yard would rarely wither away, as well as Naruto had an unnaturally canny ability to sense when people were close by, but Naruto himself never seem to pay it much attention to it or maybe he did and that why is prank never seemed to fail. There was also that ridiculous healing factor, one day he'd be covered in bruises head toe and then the next day he'd be relatively fine with little to no injuries on him. But still to possess such a rare ability was big in konoha, but it would be even bigger in the outside world. He already had one child whose life would be filled with so much trials and tribulations with the Kyubi being sealed within her, but his son was about face that same thing, and maybe even on wider scale.

"Naruto, does Sasuke know of this as well," his son nodded

"Worry not sensei I made both boys promise not to say anything, and as much as Sasuke is loyal to his clan, I can already tell he is more loyal to Naruto, so he won't say anything." This eased Minato's worry ever so slightly; he looked up to see his Anbu guard. Each one knowing what the Hokage look meant; no one is to mention what took place in this room.

"Dad, is this, is this okay, I mean I have a power that the first Hokage had, I mean….i don't is okay to have this?" asked Naruto who at the beginning looked so happy to say he had this ability but from the way his father was behaving his smile turned to frown, seeing this Minato got up from his seat and walked over to his and grabbed him in a hug.

"It is Naruto, it is, but this is also dangerous news, if my enemies found out that my kid has the ability to use Mokuton, they would stop at nothing to get to you and that scares the hell out of me more than anything else," he said stooping down to reach Naruto's eye level, then placing his hand on his son head ruffling his hair even more, "But I am also super proud, that I can say that my son may one day be as strong or if not surpass that of the Shodiame Hokage." That made Naruto smile, "Okay Naruto I want you to ask Kota to take you home for, and before you say you will fine on your own do this for me please, and say nothing to your mom, ill be home shortly to break the news to her with you okay," Naruto sighed but agreed and head out the door towards kota, leaving him and kakashi as well as his Anbu guard to speak.

"Itachi you best show yourself, you already know the details, you to Shisui," both men appeared from the celling revealing their faces from their masks, revelling their proud Uchiha marks, the black hair and black eyes, though Itachi sported a pony tail while Shisui hair was a slightly unkempt mop.

"Now what was discussed in this room should never leave it until I say so, is that clear," both boys nodded at their Hokage's words.

"I know your both of the Uchiha clan as well as your brother Itachi, so I know this will be difficult, but If words get out before the time is right that Naruto is a Mokuton user it will cause a lot of uproar especially within your clan as it has a history with Mokuton, so far Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke, my wife and myself are all who will be privy to this information, I am labelling it an S rank secret, same level as my daughter's." The group agreed

"Hokage sama, what of Danzo, we know he must have spies around and or bugs listening in at the moment, you know what he is capable of and he may use drastic measures to get to Naruto," Commented Shisui.

"It's true at the moment other than the other villages Danzo is a threat, however what's more terrifying is as we now know through Jiraiya samas' spy network as well as through my own investigation, Danzo has strong connections to Orochimaru, and if he learns of Naruto's condition he himself wouldn't stop until he had his hands on him, it would be wise to assume he knows of Natsumi chan predicament as well," said Itachi, "Furthermore at this moment the roots curse mark makes it difficult for us to gain any info on how extensive and deep Danzo dealing with Orochimaru truly run, all we know is that at this moment Orochimaru seeks to take my sharingan, however if Sasuke were to acquire his own he wouldn't hesitate to snatch him up as well with Naruto, seeing as they are as thick as thieves."

Minato sighed at this; he looked over to kakashi who had a rare but contemplative look on his face, as if trying to figure the best way to keep Naruto and by extension Sasuke safe. He knew Danzo and Orochimaru would be his biggest upsets and worse yet because both of these men were close to home Danzo especially. Danzo's obsession with power and protection konoha though admirable at times left him and the previous Hokage cleaning up some truly despicable messes, and with Orochimaru, he didn't even want to go there, the man was always creepy, even when he was a kid, but the things he did, was just to inhumane, and if that wasn't a cake topper he had to contented with the newly formed Akatsuki, whose main mission was capturing all jinchiruki. Well they never said live was going to be easy and sure as hell his kids won't have one, but by kami he wouldn't allow anything to happen to them.

"Shisui, continue Itachi's research and monitoring of the roots activity, if they so much as sneeze in the wrong way I want to know," Shisui bowed and shunshined out of the office, "Itachi I have a special mission for you, I was given information from Jiraiya sensei's toads that he has tracked some of the Akatsuki movement in the village hidden in the mist, I want you to go to him as back up I will summon one of toads and ask them to lead you to him." Itachi nodded while Minato summoned small toad, and with a bow he also vanished.

"What of me sensei, what will you have me do?" asked kakashi

"Your an active Jounin, I can't really have you out of duty, but for now until I assign you a mission you are to look after my kids, continue your little training with Naruto and Sasuke, I will contact Tenzo, when he returns from his mission, so when your away he will look over them as well as, teach Naruto to control his ability." Kakashi nodded

"I'm going to head home, I doubt Naruto is having an easy time not tell his mother anything, and worse yet I doubt Kushina is making it easier for him either," Minato sighed again for what felt like the millionth time today. Shit was going to hit the fan, and he just had no idea when.


	4. Chapter 4 Graduating

**Okay guys this is the last set up chapter, we will be getting to the meat in Chapter 5, so like the zabuza arc, and from then on wards, of course i will also be creating a few new arcs. Thanks again for the positive reviews thus far and i hope you like what yet to come. Naruto is Owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4: Graduating**

 **4 YEARS LATER-**

Today was the day that Naruto would officially be graduating from the Shinobi academy, and as excited as he was to become a full fledge ninja; he was more excited at the prospects of finally learning how to use his Mokuton abilities. It was decided by both Minato and a rather shell shocked Kushina, that Naruto wouldn't be allowed to tap into his Mokuton abilities until he was Genin and even then his father said he would decide whether or not that was a still a good idea when that time came, however, his father had both kakashi and Tenzo, an Anbu ninja who also had the ability to use the Mokuton, though it was later explained to Naruto that Tenzo was artificial, meaning that he was a successful experiment, by which, Orochimaru was able to implant the cells of Hashirama Senju into a human, allowing for them to acquire said ability. However, though successful, Tenzo himself stated that this ability used more chakra than he sometimes had, and that he being an experiment, wouldn't have the same level of strength that Naruto himself may possess in the future.

So whenever Tenzo or kakashi was around, which was like maybe once may be three times a month, both Naruto and Sasuke would join in a brutal day of Training. Naruto was allowed to learn a few basic Doton and Suiton jutsu's while Sasuke learned some Raiton as well. Both boys were considered high Level Genin to low level chunin by the time they were twelve, especially since his dad decided to revamp the academy's curriculum. Realizing that within the past 10 years the Genins that were coming out of the academy could barely care for themselves let alone help their teammates. Mianto, with the green light from the clan heads was able to bring back some older subject matter that was discarded after the last war. Things such as chakra control exercises like the tree walking and water walking skills had now become mandatory if students wanted to pass their ranking exams to Genin. Students also had the option of learning how to channel chakra into inanimate objects such as their ninja tools to make them stronger as well as increase their utility, Sasuke for one jumped at the notion to learn that, Naruto also decided it'd be cool thing to learn.

The most necessary of courses that was added on was that of Medicine and healing. Minato due to Kushina insistence thought that it may not have been such a bad idea to have a medic ninja situated in every Genin squad. Now every student was compelled to finish up to a level 2 Med ninja skills as to ensure if they were injured and alone they could do the basic chakra healing on themselves, granted they weren't too injured. Though on the other hand students also had the option to further this and complete up to a level 5 which was the maximum the school would allow, anything beyond that would require further training in the Hospital. It was such a well-accepted idea that when Jiraiya finally returned to Village he sent word to Tsunade who decided it wouldn't be so bad to return to the leaf, Minato was ecstatic about Tsunade return, he granted her every request, even allowed her to be the head of the Hospital, though that was given seeing as she was the best medical ninja in the world and as well as one of the Three Sannin like Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

Thus some of the Naruto's Friends such as Shino, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, all decided to complete the Maximum Genin level of medicine. While the others like Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru decided on more battle oriented skills, well maybe minus Shikamaru, as much as he was forced into this by his mother, he still lazed around as much as he could, though he did excel whenever it was necessary for him to get serious, everyone knew Shikamaru was super smart but when he actually came to apply himself a bit more, even Sasuke commented that if Shikamaru wanted to, he could take his spot as the best male student in the academic side of the classes, though Shikamaru scoffed at that idea and said it was more troublesome than anything else. Naruto himself excelled quite well with the additional courses and found out that he kind of had a knack for the whole healing thing, though he figured that had more to do with his special gift more than anything else, but he was like mostly boys most interested in the more battle oriented classes that were implemented.

The Taijutsu curricular was circumvented and redone by one Might Guy, thought to say most of the Academic staff was pleased about that, would be an overstatement, as much as Guy was the best Taijutsu master in all of Konoha and maybe world, he was too eccentric for their tastes, though the kids seemed to enjoy his antics whenever he came by to inspect….though it was the younger kids who liked him, the older ones tolerated him to an extent. Kenjutsu was also added to the list, but it only had the beginner to Intermediate levels. Again Sasuke enjoyed those classes the most, and well as much as Naruto like swords like another kid It wasn't really his style, though he still joined the class (his mother forced him) and did pretty well if he didn't say so himself.

So yes, with the stuff his dad added, the Genin were more less battle ready by the time they graduated, so when allowed to do C rank missions they would be capable of handling it much better, as well as, if thing turned south they'd be better equipped in the end.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the prospects of leaving the village to do a C rank mission, just thinking about got is blood buzzing, so much so he was already darting out of his house so he reach his exams early, though a small voice interrupted his exuberance.

"Naruto nii, are you leaving already?, mama said you had to wait for her," said voice belonged to his litter sister Natsumi who was now six years old and sporting the famous long read hair of his mother. She was adorable now, with her rosy cheeks and the puppy dog look she picked up from him that melted his heart faster than a fire ball jutsu.

"She is right Naruto I did tell you to wait not longer than five minutes ago," remarked Kushina as she came out of the kitchen drying her hands off and quickly snatching Natsumi in her arms, making the six year old giggle. "I told you, that your sister and I will be accompanying you to school today, it not ever day a Mother gets to see her baby boy became a full-fledged ninja." Naruto groaned at the baby comment.

"One, I'm not a baby mom and two I'm super excited at the moment, I'm going to ace those exams and become a NINJA!" he shouted while turning towards the Hokage monument, "AND THEN WATCH OUT DAD, I'm COMING FOR THAT HAT!" his shouting made his sister laugh, finding her brothers antics funny while Kushina just shook her head before proceeding to tap him for his loud behaviour.

"Come on big man, let get going," said Kushina as she walked outside, it took about ten minutes for them to reach the academy where many of Naruto classmates parents stood outside wishing their Kids good luck, Kushina looked towards her baby boy, and frowned, it was only yesterday he was a chubby little baby that clung to her as if she were his world, now she had to beg for a hug most of time, and now he was going to become a ninja.

"Naruto, sweetheart, are you ready?" Kushina asked placing her free hand on his head while her other arm was occupied by her little princess, Naruto nodded in response as well as gave her a huge toothy grin, he got that from her, Kushina returned the smile and placed a kiss on his head, he groaned again.

"Mom," Naruto exasperated, with a small blush forming on his cheek, Kushina chuckled at this. When she looked up from her son she spotted her best friend doing the exact same thing to her son, and his reactions was almost exactly like hers, well at least Sasuke's scowl hide the embarrassment more than her sons rosy cheeks at the moment.

"Mom, I'm going to head inside before they call us in, tell dad to make sure my head band is spotless," Naruto said while rushing of leaving his mother and sister in front, only hearing their faint words of encouragement.

As Naruto entered his classroom, most of his classmates were already seated, He could see Kiba with Akamaru nestled within his coat, Shikamaru sleeping on the desk next to Choji who was munching on an extra bag of chips, he must be nervous, while Sakura and Ino were making googly eyes at Sasuke, though Ino being the loud mouth she was, called after him a few time while Sasuke ignored her for the most part.

"Shut it Ino pig, Sasuke kun doesn't want to speak to you!" shouted the pinket, "Isn't that right Sasuke Kun," this made Naruto sweat drop, Sakura was one of the brightest girls in his class, she exceled in every academic field, and even though at the beginning of the changes to the more physical aspect was super challenging for her, she was able to come out pretty decent overall. Well if it weren't for Tsunade baa chan talking some sense into her. Sakura was hailed as the best medical shinobi prospect konoha would see in years, though at first her chakra pools were abysmal, Tsunade took it upon herself to help. Sakura was mainly focused on getting Sasuke attention, however Tsunade pointed out that guys like Sasuke like strong women, this had a motivational reaction on Sakura, though later on, Sakura would come enjoy medicine so much, that she made her goal to learn all aspects of it, so for almost two years she only gave Sasuke fleeting glances, Naruto thought she gave up on him, though her comment to Ino made him realise she didn't. Ow well, Sasuke can enjoy his fan girls, I mean don't get him wrong Naruto liked Sakura, when she wasn't an over bearing fan girl, even Sasuke found her change in attitude to be refreshing, though by the look on his face he may have lost some of the respect he had gained for her recently. Though Naruto didn't dwell long on his best friend's misery, as he could feel a certain pair of eyes looking in his direction. Upon learning that he also had a natural ability to sense those around him to varying degrees, his dad made him hone this skill to perfection. Naruto believed it was his dad's way of ensuring he'd be safer without having to resort to the using bubble wrap. It wasn't until he mastered this skill that he began to sense when a certain Huyga heiress looked his way, which made him blush just thinking about it. Hinata Huyga, heir to main branch of the Huyga dynasty was looking his way at this very moment. She was kind, very shy but always ensured that she had a smile on her face at all times. She rarely participated in combat as she would rather not hurt the people she was close too. Many teacher even questioned whether or not such a kind hearted girl should even be applying to be Ninja, however Hinata had exceptional skill for her age, she trained just as hard as she did in school as she did home, so when she was forced into have combat, she would beat most of the females as well as some males in the classroom. Thus she was actually at the top on the female side of things for her combatant prowess. Most of all, she was probably the prettiest girl in the classroom, now don't get him wrong, Sakura and Ino were pretty in a modern fashion, however Hinata was one of those timeless beauties, or so his mother says. Both Naruto and Hinata have known each other probably just as long as he did Sasuke and they do speak quite a bit, but he got clammy hands and she tended to stutter a lot when they are around each other though he wasn't sure why.

He decided to turn around and wave at her, she smiled and her face turned a little red as she to waved back at him, this went unnoticed by most of the classmates except Sasuke, he caught the exchange between his best friend and the Huyga heiress and smirked. As smart as Naruto could be, he was dense as a doorknob at times, Sasuke doubted that the blonde himself realised that he has a thing for the Huyga and that she in turn has a crush on him.

Sasuke respected Hinata the most out of his female pairs, she didn't fan girl all over him, and the few exchanges they had, were always quite pleasant, but she had a huge crush on the blond idiot and that made him laugh more than anything else. Unlike himself, Naruto didn't have a horde of girls after him all time, though he did have a few who would try to get his attention. Hinata was different, she was shy yes, but she has known Naruto for a long time, so she is capable of speaking to rather well….most of the times. However as much as she too had a crush on the blonde she never push and prodded and begged him to be with her, no at the moment she was content with the rather awkward smile he was send her way at the moment. Sasuke like girls, he did, but a pushy girl who constantly demanded his attention and or did thing just to please him didn't interest him. She needed some spunk yes, she could be loud no problem, but needing him to completely validate her wroth was not something he liked. His mom was never like that, his mom was kind and soft spoken most time, but she had his father wrapped around her finger, and when she wanted to, she could be just as scary as Naruto's mom. Hell even Itachi was scared of her more times than he was of their father. So until one of the other girls in the class could show that type of behaviour he'd pay them little mind, glancing up he could that the clock read two minutes to eight, he quickly reached into his sandals and picked out a piece of chalk he has for those special occasions when Naruto is lost in Lavender eyes. Quickly throwing the chalk at speeds that would even surprise kakashi the chalk hit Naruto square in the middle of his forehead, the blond cursed and looked over towards Sasuke.

"What the hell Teme!" Naruto shouted looking pissed off

"The exams are less than a minute away so you should sit down and stop being an eye sore already,"

"An eyesore, the only eyesore I see is you Sasuke," Sasuke looked at the blond with a rather familiar stare that belonged to one Hatake kakashi.

"Seriously, if that was your best comeback, then maybe you shouldn't write the exams, you know your brain might not be function well today, then again when is it ever." This pissed off Naruto further and the chuckles from the students didn't help with mood, so as he was about to really lay into Sasuke, Iruka and another Chunin entered the classroom.

"Alright class stop this ruckus the exams are about to begin and you will need to be absolutely silent." commanded Iruka.

Naruto though grudgingly walked over to Sasuke and took his seat, all the other snicker began to quiet down but looking to his left he could see the outline of Sasuke smirk. Naruto fumed even more but then began to smile _'pay back is a bitch Sasuke kun.'_

Thus after a minute of waiting for the class to settle the Genin exam begun and after an hour half written exams, some gruelling physicals, some spar and the three academy jutsu that all Genin must know to pass as well as the other extra course that students took, Most of the Students passed, including Naruto who received his Hitai-ate (head band) with huge smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry everyone for the late update and the short chapter but i've been really sick for the last week but i got this one out, i'm hoping to have another out by Friday, and Friday chapter will be the beginning of the wave arc, so i hope you enjoy and sorry again and also thanks so far for the encouraging words and suggestions. Naruto is owned by Masaishi Kishimoto**

 **CHAPTER 5:**

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

" _Hey dad," said Naruto as he kicked open the door to the Hokage's office which earned him a glare from one very irritated Minato, who at the moment was covered from head to toe in what was once a neat pile of paper work._

" _Naruto how many time have I told you to knock before you ENTER!" shouted Minato, Naruto gave him a sheepish look but continued to smile nonetheless, making Minato pray that his little girl will take after him more than his wife, one Kushina was already too much to handle, but he was graced with two, granted Naruto looked more like him._

" _Sorry dad, but look," said Naruto pointing to the newly placed headband on his head grinning like a Cheshire cat. Minato smiled, he being the Hokage was already aware that his son had passed the exams and like any parent he was unbelievable proud of his son, and as Hokage he was pleased that the new Genin would be ready for the world that lurks beyond the walls of Konoha. Though again like any parent fear also gripped at him. His eldest was no a shinobi, meaning at some point he would be forced to take on perilous missions for the sake of his home, he would have to, at some point take another's life, and most terrifying of all, other than the fact that his son will always be in danger, his son will lose his innocence's, and that to Minato was most terrifying. Why did Naruto have to grow up so damn fast, he was brought out of his musing when his blondie mini me started poking him in the head._

" _Dad, are you listening?" questioned the frustrated small blondie, as he was trying for the last five minutes to regain his father's attention._

" _Sorry, kiddo, yes I see, I am very proud of you, you're now a fully-fledged ninja of this village."_

" _Yea, thanks dad but I was already past that point, I was asking you before you got all misty eyed whether or not you have already planned out the Genin teams!" Exclaimed Naruto_

" _Now Naruto, you know I'm not allowed to divulge that to anyone, other than the Jounin sensei's as well as your academy teacher and even then they aren't informed about until it comes closer to that time." Naruto just waved his hand._

" _I don't care that you can't tell me. I'm already aware that Sasuke's my teammate," Minato was about the ask how he knew that but he decided against it, sometimes Naruto could be dense but most time he was extremely sharp, Though it wasn't his idea to put the two together it was more or less his own Student kakashi's idea. Kakashi already expressed that he will be willing to take over the boys training completely when they became Genin which meant that he had no choice but to group the boys together. From kakashi's point of view, though both boys argued and fought like they were bitter enemies at times. When they worked together they were truly the most frustrating bunch to combat against, though Kakashi never went past 15% of his true skill, still it amazed Minato just how good those two were already for their age._

" _DAD!" shouted Naruto, "Come on, this is the second time, are you okay, maybe you should leave work early for a change ya know," Minato shook his head and chuckled, just like his mom when he got super frustrated the "Ya know" came out of it hidey hole._

" _I'm sorry son and maybe your right I've been in here since yesterday morning; I should probably leave soon, but anyway again what is that you wanted,"_

 _Naruto sighed in frustration but what he wanted was so much better and utterly to funny whatever was going on in his dad's head was null void at the moment._

" _Well as I was saying I know Sasuke and I are a team however I would like that you put Haruno Sakura in our team as well." This made his dad's eye bulge, of all the thing his son wanted this was unexpected, granted when he started here the lines of his kids question he automatically thought that he ask for Hinata to be on his team, But Sakura, hmm he could have sworn his little boy had a huge crush on the Huyga heiress, maybe he like the pinket more, though upon closer inspection of his son face, which was far too innocent to be anything good he decided to ask why._

" _Why Sakura of all people kiddo, I mean yes she is probably the most academically gifted Ninja. However her combat skills are average at best, though come to think of it Tsunade sama has said that she has outstanding potential in the medical field, but still why her," Naruto's innocent look took on a more sinister smile, 'oh boy,' thought Minato_

" _Oh you know Sasuke and I are a kinda decent in the medical field, but Sakura is the best, so I just though since ya know that Sasuke and I are bound to take lots of hit seeing as where close range fighters, maybe Sakura's medical skill will be of great use to us in the field." Now Minato knew his son was up to know good with that statement, If he remembered correctly though Sakura was a truly gifted medical prospect, she was labelled a fan girl of one ….Uchiha Sasuke. He sighed, this was what this was about, something must of happened between the boys and this was Naruto way of torturing Sasuke. Now he was even less likely to want to put her on the team, though his son did make a fantastic argument. Tsunade is going to, at some point officially take Sakura under her wing, that means if she becomes a medical Ninja she will be given all of Tsunade knowledge, meaning his son will have someone who can truly help him when he was in dire straits._

" _I'll think about it kiddo, but for now I'm tired it's late, my son just graduated the academy so I say let's blow this joint and head home to celebrate what do you say," Naruto yelped in excitement. Minato knew in that moment his son had a dangerous gift that far surpasses the Mokuton, he could get people to do what he wanted, and he didn't even have a single talent in Genjutsu._

 _ **END OF FLASH BACK**_

Naruto was grinning in his seat, it had been a month since his graduation, and now all his classmates were waiting for Iruka to call out the teams for this year's Genin. Of course Sasuke took Rookie of the year but Naruto could careless, if his dad took his suggestion to heart last month then whatever his best friend had accomplished and done over him would pale in comparison to the torture he was hopefully going to face for the rest of their Shinobi lives, he started to laugh evilly, which caught the attention of all his classmates which made them sweat drop, they all looked at each other and came to a realization, whatever the blonde prankster was thinking, someone, at some time, at someplace was about to have a really, really bad day, Sasuke in particular felt a cold chill go up his spine and begun to furiously look around to see what was causing it.

"Alright you brats!" Iruka shouted to get the kids attention, "I must say you have done not only me, or your parents proud, but also yourselves, you guys persevered even when changes came at you from all directions, and as such each and everyone one of you have now graduated from this academy, and are about to embark on what I can only imagine to be the beginnings of your lives as Shinobi of the Konoha." This earned a loud cheer from the students, Naruto being especially loud, "Alright before I call teams I leave you all with this little piece of knowledge. Never let the fear of the unknown keep you chained to the darkness that is this life, for if you do, then the deeper your fear. The more the darkness will consume you, so make sure you all find something or someone who can help pull you out if you ever get to far in." this made the class quiet and each began to taking in what Iruka had said.

Naruto however was to giddy to think more on it, as it was time to see if his dad took his suggestion to heart, as he heard the teams being called out. Team 10 was Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, which of course was always going to be thing , Naruto rolled his eyes at that and their Sensei was Asuma, which was pretty cool, they got Sarutobi jiji's kid to train them, Team 8 was Shino, Kiba and Hinata their sensei being Kurenai, which hearing Hinata's name Naruto began to blush, however it didn't last long cause the grin that he was stifling was in full bloom now. He knew his team was going to be number seven

"Alright team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki," this earned a shout of pure joy from both Sakura and Naruto, though Sakura was happy she got on Sasuke team, while Naruto's joy was from watching Sasuke face of indifference morph into one of abject terror. At this moment Naruto couldn't love his dad anymore if he tried. While the other classmates where of a different mind-set when the heard that team being called, Shikamaru for one realised instantly just how monstrous that team seven was going to be. It not only had Sasuke from the Uchiha clan but Naruto as well who was their Hokage's son, and Sakura was the best at medical Ninjutsu, "and team sevens sensei will be Hatake kakashi,"


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to apologies for the delay and this very short chapter, i kinda may have sort damaged my elbow really badly and as such writing as been a pain in the as seeing as i only have one hand to type, im hoping for it to hurt less by next week but school also starts back then so i will only update on a Friday and or Saturday. Thanks for your guys support and kind words thus far and i am very sorry for the lack of substance in this chapter. Again Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

Many things could be said about the blonde headed, whisker wearing, newly minted Genin of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage and Red Hot Habanero, but him being a patient creature wasn't among them. He and his teammates were in the process of waiting for one Hatake Kakashi, to greet them as their new sensei, however like every time, he and Sasuke had to meet him, he was always late, and of course becoming their official sensei wouldn't change his tardiness. Honestly at this point Naruto really should be accustom to this by now but he really was super excited to start his Shinobi life.

"Damn that silver haired, mask wearing, cyclops asshole, must he always be so friggin late for everything!" shouted the very pissed off blonde.

"Shut it Naruto, you know what he's like, why even bother getting upset over it," replied Sasuke, who was also irritated by kakashi's tardiness however saw it better to not complain about it, knowing that he wouldn't get the Silver headed Jounin to appear any faster than he wanted to.

"Um, Sasuke kun, you and Naruto know Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, we do!" shouted Naruto, "He is a no good, pervert, who like to read the pervy sages books, while beating the shit out of Sasuke and myself,"

"Speak for yourself dobe,"

"Now, Now is this any way to talk about your sensei," said a very bored and monotone voice from one of the open windows within their class room, which got the three Genin to look who it came from, of course both Naruto and Sasuke already new who it was which proceeded to create tick marks on said boys heads.

"Your late again kakashi," said Sasuke

"Oi, it's kakashi sensei to you now short, dark and bore some," Said kakashi, "Alright you three meet me on the roof," and with a poof he was gone. This Caused Sakura to sweat drop, how did Naruto and Sasuke know that weirdo.

Naruto for his part wanted to retort at kakashi very short appearance but Sasuke had already gotten up to go upstairs and over course the strawberry headed fan girl rushed passed him to keep up with Sasuke. He literally began regretting asking his dad to put the three of them together, cause as much as it would grate on Sasuke's nerves, he knew at some point it too would drive him bat shit crazy having to hear ' _Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun'_

Naruto looked up and began asking, "Wonder if it too late to ask for a transfer," the only reply he got was the chirping of a grasshopper from outside.

 **-TINY TIME SKIP-**

Upon their arrival to the roof they found the Silver Cyclops seated on the railing read a orange covered book while silently giggling to himself. Realising he wasn't going to address them and the the very prominent vain poking out of Naruto skull and the slight twitch in Sasuke's hand Sakura decided to play the peace maker for once

"Uhm, Hello Sensei, we have arrived like you asked us,"

"Oh, sorry about that I just so happened to get to a good part," said kakashi, he closed his book and proceeded to give his new students his famous eye smile, which somehow creeped Naruto out every time.

"Well kiddos , how about we get to know one another, tell me things about yourself, like your like dislikes, goals and what nots" Said kakashi, continuing his eye smile to which he mainly directed and Naruto knowing it creeped him out.

"Why don't you go first sensei, to show how to start off," said Sakura

"Hmm, well I like somethings, dislike other things, goals, don't really want to tell you and as for hobbies," kakashi giggled at the last word he spoke, causing his students to sweat drop from him basically telling them nothing.

"His name is Hatake kakashi, or Copycat Ninja or Sharingan kakashi, seeing as he possesses a Sharingan under that head band of his, when he was an Anbu, he was considered an S rank shinobi of the Hidden leaf, He was trained by the Yondiame, and many speculate that at some point or another he will succeed my father as Hokage." ranted Naruto. To which made kakashi wink at the blonde intern making Naruto feel sick.

"Well Naruto seeing as you know so much about me and Sasuke and I know way to much about you, tell our newest addition about yourself,"

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son if the Yondiame and Red Hot Habanero, I like training, Ramen, my friends, this village and the villagers…most of the times," this got him some curious stares from everyone around him. "I love my parents and my baby sister, I hate those who discriminate and antagonise someone for something they had no control over, my hobbies are training, water my plants and well making traps."

"Well that nice Naruto," said Kakashi, he understood why Naruto says he like the villager most of the times, he himself has seen it, they way those around the village stare at Natsumi chan, he still had no idea how some of the villages people found out about her connection to the nine tailed fox, though he would suspect a certain organization was behind the spread of such news. Now granted not a single soul in Konoha would dare interfere or touch Natsumi, not if they wanted the full wrath of both the Hokage and his wife, though Minato sensei would leave a trail of bodies, Kushina wouldn't, as there probably wouldn't be a body left to identify. She was always protective of those she loved, and when on a war path, well they didn't call her the Red Hot Habanero for nothing,

"Alright Pinky your up next,"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my like are," she glanced over to Sasuke and could bare contain her giggle, which earned a collective sigh amongst both kakashi and Naruto, Sasuke looked like he could be bothered, " I also love medicine, and the smile someone gives you when you take the pain away, I hate Ino pig and bitter foods, as for hobbies I like making food pills," This made both Sasuke and Naruto pale and kakashi chuckle, both Sasuke and Naruto vigorously remember when the medic teacher had students who decided to specialize in medicine make food pills, they had to try each one individual and Sakura's pills were well, let just say Naruto still felt some numbness on his tongue and hints of fire in the rear end.

"Okay now you Sasuke." Said kakashi

"Names Uchiha Sasuke, still don't get why we're wasting time doing this as everyone here knows each other at this point, but whatever, I don't have many likes, but I enjoy training, I dislike sweats, my hobbies are kicking in Naruto face as well as trying to surpass my brother."

"Oi the last time we fought I won Teme," said Naruto

"Yes, that maybe true but if I remember correctly my foot was still imprinted on your face for 2 weeks," Naruto was again about to go off on Sasuke but kakashi decided to intervene as much fun as it was seeing the two idiots punch the literal shit out of each other he had more important thing to do today.

"Alright enough you two, anyway now that we are all somewhat acquainted with one another, you three have just graduated this academy, however you aren't anywhere close to being Ninja thus tomorrow will begin your final test to see whether or not your cut out for being Ninja" Finished kakashi.

"Huh, final test, what are you on about kakashi sensei," said Naruto

"It's as I have said, you're not officially ninja until you pass an exam constructed by your Jounin sensei which just so happens to be me, so tomorrow you all will meet me at training ground seven, and I advise that you guys not partake in breakfast, trust me," said the Silver headed ninja before he vanished in a swirl of leaves, three very confused Genin behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay but here is a new chapter, i'm not accustom to writing fight scenes so bare with me i will improve as we go along, thanks again for the kinds words, also to some of my reviewers worry not Naruto will be strong I've never been a fan of him becoming super godlike from the get go he will be godlike but later on i promise. Again thanks for support and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter: 7**

Team 7 had officially been waiting for two hours at their training grounds for their silver haired Jounin sensei to begin their exam, and at that point Naruto officially gave up and decided to take a nap under one of the trees while Sakura kept on bitching and Sasuke kept ignoring everything that she was saying. Naruto would normally have joined the bitching too but he barely got any sleep last night as his mother and father decided it would be okay to scar their 12 to 13 year old son with their nude bodies on the family couch, thank kami that his sister was having a nap upstairs cause she would have heard her big brother scream like a little sissy.

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

 _Upon looking at his teammates who shared the same confused expression he couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of excitement beginning to bubble to the surface_

" _So, Kakashi has to test us to see whether or not we should be ninja," said Sasuke breaking the confusion, "Simple enough, all we need to do is show him that where strong enough,"_

" _I don't know Sasuke kun, as much as both you and Naruto may have been the best when it came to close combat, kakashi sensei is still a Jounin, you both should know that better than anyone, seeing as you guys know him so well," cautioned Sakura, and as much as Naruto hated to admit it, she was , right to caution Sasuke statement, cause no matter how strong he had gotten from training with his Dad and Occasionally Tenzo sensei and the brutal training he and Sasuke received whenever kakashi was around both boys rarely got a hit on the Silver Jounin though whenever kakashi had them fight him it was always one on one, hmm_

" _Eh who knows Sakura chan, we might get a lucky you never know," said Naruto, "Anyway seeing as he said our test is tomorrow I think it best if we head home and get some rest or get in some extra training, I might see if my mom is free and ask her for some help, she I never had the chance to train together with her looking after Natsumi most of the time." and with that Naruto dashed of the roof leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone, though before he left he did catch a glimpse of Sakura's green coloured doe eyed expression staring into Sasuke pitch black irises that just screamed I'm a kill you Naruto for leaving me alone with her….Naruto chuckled loudly._

 _He was happy. He was a shinobi, granted Kakashi was going to determine whether he and his team stay Genin or not but still, he couldn't help but yell at the top of his voice in excitement he was one step closer to taking his father's throne, he was so excited that when he landed in front of his house he hadn't noticed his father's sandals at the door and he decided to burst in, that was a huge mistake. Seeing both is parents in the throes of passion would forever scar is psyche, he pretty much doubted he ever be able to fully look either one of them in the eyes again_

" _The hell is wrong with you two!" screamed Naruto fully gaining his parents attention, both Minato and Kushina quickly flew behind the couch both looking furiously embarrassed having being caught by their son. "Oh kami I saw dad ass, I think I'm going to be sick," Said Naruto quickly rushing up to his room all the excitement from early vanishing into nothingness. Though is parents did have the decency to look rather embarrassed by the whole situation, though Minato looked more sheepish while his wife was a red as her hair_

" _Well, Kushina it would seem Kakashi ended his session with Team 7 much earlier than I anticipated." Said Minato chuckling while picking his clothing_

" _Oh kami Minato, Naruto just saw having sex," cried Kushina, "Maybe I should go talk to him, hmm yes I think I should go have a chat with him," Kushina proceed to go upstairs however her wrist were caught by her husband._

" _I don't think that a good idea at the moment hon, maybe it best we give him time," said Minato earning him a sigh from Kushina, "besides babe I don't think he would take to kindly to you walking into his room naked as the day you were born," This made Kushina blush even more and Minato loved it, when they were younger he loved complementing Kushina, and saying embarrassing statements just so see if her face would become just as beautiful a shade of red as her hair was. Kushina squealed and ripped herself away from Minato hurrying around the house looking for her clothes._

" _Oh Minato, help me look for my clothes I can't find them," Minato began to laugh, the entire situation was rather hilarious, he himself never saw his parents in this type of setting and he wonder just how much damage did he and his wife inflict of their rather innocent 13 year old kid. "Minato stop laughing this isn't funny ya know," cried Kushina, Minato laughed even harder at his wife's verbal tick._

" _Hon your clothes are in the Kitchen," Kushina darted of towards kitchen and in two minutes she was fully dressed looking at her husband with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement as he was still laughing_

" _This entire situation is quite funny isn't," said Minato, "To think, we, who are among the strongest, most skilled ninja in the leaf, would not only be caught by our rather loud orange brat, but not even notice he was close to home, I mean normally you could hear Naruto from a mile away."_

" _What you talking about Minato our kid stealth is top notch, who do you know could hide from your Anbu wearing nothing but an orange jump suit, lord knows I've tried burning that thing,"_

" _It still pretty funny," said Minato flashing his wife a smile, she herself began to upon reviewing the situation. Kushina looked towards her husband and hugged him tightly; placing her face near the crook of his neck hoping to stifle her ever growing laughter_

" _OH KAMI, THEY WERE HAVING SEX ON THE FAMILY COUCH, I SLEEP ON THAT SOMETIMES,"_

 _Kushina's laugh and Naruto screams could be heard throughout the village that evening. Surprisingly enough Natsumi hadn't even made peep._

 **FLASHBACK NO JUSTU END**

Just remembering the entire thing had him wanting to throw up, he knew how babies were maid, hell he and Sasuke read kakashi stupid book one time and figure out just how big of a pervert he was.

"Hello Kiddies, nice day where having," Said the aforementioned Jounin.

"YOU'RE LATE," screamed Sakura.

"Ah well, there was this black cat that was walking across the path I had originally took from home so, I had no choice but to take the long way around." Kakashi said nothing even paying attention to Sakura.

"Forget it Sakura chan, you're going to be hearing that excuse at least a thousand times before we make it to chunin," said Naruto getting up from where he was trying to nap, Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Well seeing as that little tid bit is out of the way how about we get started," said kakashi as he began to feel around in his back for something, Normally Naruto and Sasuke would guess it begin that orange covered book he loved so much, however the Silver haired cyclops pulled out two bells. "The Objective of this test is clear, whoever gets one of these bells by noon today will pass, those who don't will be sent back to the academy, oh and do comme at me with the intent to kill," this earned him some outrage from his team.

"But there only two bells," said Sakura

"What kinda stupid test is this kakashi sensei" yelled Naruto

And as Sasuke was about to comment kakashi cut him off

"Now, now, this test was created by the second hokage to see whether or not the Genin of the era were ready enough to handle the outside world, we may not at the present be at war, however the dangers outside these wall are numerous with each being just as or if not worse than the other, so this test is here to see whether you brats are good enough, though one of you will be sent back if you can't manage to get the bell, good luck, test begins now." Finished kakashi, and all his little Genin darted off towards the forest.

Un noticed by the three Genin up in the trees at the far right of training ground seven the blonde visage of the fourth could be seen looking on at his Student's team, alongside him was both Itachi and surprisingly enough Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother

"Lord Hokage," said Itachi as he bowed, while his mother just waved fondly at her friend.

"Itachi, you can drop the formality, right now I'm not the Hokage, im just a dad looking on at his student as he is probably about to kick the crap out of my kid," said Minato, "Plus at the moment I am escaping the large stack of paper work that lying on my desk, so be a pal Itachi and say nothing to my advisors or the Anbu currently looking for me." Itachi smiled nodding at Minato words.

"Hmm, having kakashi senpai as both Naruto's and Sasuke's teacher seems to be a good match up," said Itachi, "Kakashi, is he only one who possess the Sharingan outside of our clan, granted my Father wasn't too pleased about that. Minato sighed, as he felt the all too familiar ache, that just never seemed to leave, his student Obito had died during the third Shinobi war and before his death granted kakashi who lost an eye in battle trying to save his other student Rin from begin captured, his Sharingan, Minato hadn't taking up the mantle of fourth at the time, however he was shortly made Hokage after the war, and boy did Fugaku and the some of the other Uchiha elders ride is ass on that one. Though thank small mercies for Mikoto.

"I never thanked you for helping calm the tension that day did I Mikoto,"

"Think nothing of it Minato, Obito was my nephew, he idolised you and Kakashi was both his friend and rival, he gave away his Sharingan in hopes that he would live on through him, and though your student has turned into a bigger pervert than most, except for Jiraiya sama the clan has decided that if anyone were to get their hands on our doujutsu it might as well have been kakashi, "said Mikoto smiling at Minato. "Now enough chit chat I came here in place of Fugaku who got caught up in some police matter, to see just how much my baby has grown, ah it seem like just yesterday he and Itachi were playing horsey in the back of our yard, how time files" this earned her a groan from Itachi as they all began to watch the test unfurl.

Back to the Genin trio, who had all decide it best to hide at first, one of the trios decided to take the first swing at kakashi and of course it would be Naruto. Rushing out towards kakashi who had gotten out his book in the middle of the training field, Naruto immediately threw a punch to which kakashi easily dodged without much difficulty.

"You know Naruto I knew you'd be the first to attack but that was just pitiful,"

This made Naruto furious, he began to weave in and out before rushing kakashi with a volley of kicks combined with punches which Kakashi began to block with one hand, though even kakashi and his skill couldn't keep doing that for long, Naruto hits were heavy, much heavier than you would thing for someone as short as he was. Using his Taijutsu skill Naruto summersaulted and quickly took out and threw chakra enhanced Kunai at kakashi. Kakashi again dodged the assault, however was quickly intercepted as Naruto had summoned four shadow clones behind kakashi in hopes of grabbing the bells, however upon reaching kakashi his clones went up in smoke as kakashi quickly dismissed them with is expert Taijutsu skill, he himself puffed into smoke.

"Damnit," Naruto cursed, "He was a clone all along" he said landing on the ground.

"Naruto," said kakashi, "I do remember teaching you to never let your guard down right"

Naruto blanched he knew what was coming and not matter how fast he had gotten or good he had gotten he wasn't going to be escaping this one

" **SENNEN GOROSHI"** yelled kakashi, sticking his fingers into Naruto behind effectively launching the blonde into the air, who was cry hysterically at both being hit with that stupid jutsu and the pain the was currently shooting up his ass, he landed in a pool of water.

"See Naruto this is why I keep telling you to keep your head focused, you have excellent skill and can be crafty use it, never let your guard down," Said kakashi as he walked up to the his blonde headed student. Despite the pain Naruto gave him huge smile.

"Yea sure thing kakashi sensei, but I think you need to follow your own advice don't you think," kakashi had little time to respond as Sasuke came out from the tree in front of him forming hands signs for the fire ball jutsu, which he effectively unleashed on kakashi, who barely dodged it but jumping backwards, however again he had little time to react as Sakura also appeared behind him and rushed for the bells almost actually touching one.

To say kakashi was impressed would be an understatement; Naruto had been a distraction all along. Naruto made himself a target for kakashi to keep his interest away from his other two students as they devised a way to get the bells, meaning they effectively grasped the true meaning behind this test, whether by accident or by actually knowing the test beforehand which he doubted, Minato sensei told him that he said nothing to Naruto about the bell test, Interesting, these Kids were interesting, He knew Naruto and Sasuke skills well enough and he read quite extensively just how skilled Sakura was as a medic.

"Close kids but not close enough, if you want these bells you need to try harder than that, plus there is only two bells why work together when one is going to be sent home anyway." Said kakashi, as his student began to form a defensive line around him.

"Well kakashi sensei we will deal with that when the time comes, after all you are a Jounin, I could barely touch you when we're training and worse yet for my dad, the only way we have a chance of getting those bells is if we work together," said Naruto

"As much as I hate to agree with the dobe, he is right, alone, none us can match you, together however is a different story," said Sasuke and he began to smirk Sakura merely nodded her head, and in a flash all three rushed kakashi.

In a torrent of kicks, punches and some of the best combination attacks he'd from anyone, Naruto and Sasuke had him on the edge, adding Sakura who possessed a fraction of lady Tsunade's god like strength, it would be impossible for him to fight without using at least 20% of his true skill, he told himself 10% should be enough to handle these brats, but he guessed he was wrong. Quickly dodging Sakura terrifyingly strong punch kakashi put his book away.

"Alright kiddos, you have surprised me, and as a gift for doing so, I'm going to take this fight much more seriously."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other knowing full well that if kakashi was getting serious it spelled trouble for them; Sakura seemed to grasp that concept as well. Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped back and began to weave through a set of Hand signs

" **Suiton:** **Chōseki bōdō** (Tidal Insurgence)," shouted Naruto as a mass of water shot out from the pool behind them and began to cover the field, before he quickly told Sakura to go up onto a tree

" **Raiton: Raimei** (Thunder breathe)," shouted Sasuke, he blew a stream of lightning towards the water which instantly electrified the waves that were headed towards kakashi, who upon seeing this jumped into the air.

"Oi, oi, are you two trying to kill me," the two Genin smiled at him, "In that case." Kakashi vanished into thin air, only to get behind both Naruto and Sasuke hitting them both hard enough to knock them out, Sakura upon seeing this jumped from her perch and slammed her fist into the ground creating a massive crater that not only sucked up the water and lightning combined jutsu but effectively create some space between her sensei and her now unconscious teammates. She immediately began to revive them with her medical prowess, though it didn't last two long as, though kakashi became somewhat disoriented it wasn't enough to stop him from getting behind her and chopping her neck to stop what she was doing.

Kakashi smiled, they didn't get the bells but they did well, working together, Naruto and Sasuke water and lightning combination was executed perfectly, and Sakura instantly taking action when he knocked them both out was fantastic. He still had no idea if they Knew the purpose of this test but they performed beautifully.

Smiling again as he saw the three figures who were viewing his exam come to greet him, he took back out his book.

"So what do you think kakashi," asked Minato, "Do they pass,"

"Well sensei, they didn't get them bells, and honestly I think they kinda forgot they were supposed to seeing as Naruto and Sasuke just wanted to kill, though I'm not sure why," he said scratching his chin in thought, "They however were able to push me into a corner and Sakura strength was quite the surprise, lady Tsunade must be quite proud. All in all they pass, they worked together, created a plan that I knew nothing off, or would have guessed, Naruto and Sasuke at time may seems to butt heads more than actually have a friendly chat, were able to execute a perfect combination attack, honestly I don't think many Jounin would have been able to avoid such a skilful execution and Sakura jumping to their aid almost instantly to revive them when I knocked them out was inspiring, So again Sensei, Team seven is a go,"

Minato smiled at his student, he couldn't be more proud of his son, well he would be more proud when the kid took the kage hat, but he performed beautifully he couldn't wait to tell Kushina, he could also tell from the looks Mikoto and Itachi were shooting Sasuke as Itachi picked him up they too were very proud.


	8. Chapter 8 Past and the Wave

**Sorry this one a bit rushed in areas, but i kinda suffering a little block, and i know for a fact this chapter isn't as good as i was hoping for it to be, but none the less i hope you enjoy please critique as it will only make me better. Thank again for the kind words thus far and i hope to continue further. Again Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Alright Naruto, that's enough for today," said an Anbu clad man as he looked upon his Blonde haired student. "I must say you're really getting the hang of this kid"

Naruto smiled at the man, His name was Tenzo and he was one of his father Anbu black ops captain, as well as the only other ninja alive who possessed the Mokuton abilities that he himself was born with.

"Now remember, you aren't supposed to mention to anyone what I have thought you here today, your father would probably kick my ass for teaching you how to use your gift but, I think it imperative that you at least know how to control it now so when outside you have a better chance of not accidently triggering it when you do missions that take place outside of these walls," finished Tenzo as he looked upon Naruto whose smile quickly formed into a frown.

"That's if I ever get the chance to get out of Konoha," grumbled Naruto, "I have been a Genin for two months and all we have been doing is stupid D rank missions, I mean come on, dad made sure that my generation would be more than capable to handle ourselves outside, with all the special classes he had us do."

Tenzo sighed, "Naruto, you must understand that you have just became a Genin, and as Genin you are restricted to either D rank Missions and or C rank missions depending, and most notably, you must complete at least 20 D rank missions before the Hokage can consider you able to do a C rank, and no matter how skilled you are those are the rules, and you know what happens if you break the rules.

"Yea, yea, those who break the rules are scum," groaned Naruto, though saying those words brought him back to when kakashi sensei, brought him and his teammates to the stone monument when he told them they had official passed his exam.

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

" _Okay, what are we doing here Kakashi sensei, shouldn't we, you know being doing some super awesome mission. Like saving a princess or like I don't know protecting the Daiyamo" said Naruto bubbling with excitement, causing his teammates and Kakashi to sweat drop, though the latter more so as he knew he would be crushing his student hopes of grandiose missions like that, well for now at least_

" _Well Naruto, seeing as you and the rest of team 7 were otherwise unconscious when I decided to pass you, I never got truly impart some wisdom upon you guys, I know very well by now you all either figured out what the bell test was looking for, or was told about the true meaning behind it, however I think it is essential that you truly understand it's importance, that's why I asked you all to meet me here today."_

" _So, the memorial stone symbolises what exactly," asked Sasuke, both intrigued and a little irritated, it was cold and overcast, like the world itself was telling him that something sombre was about to take place within his heart and he really didn't need that at the moment, as he kinda wanted to bask in the high of being a Ninja._

 _Kakashi looked upon the faces of his students, he could tell Sasuke was irritated, that Naruto was excited and well Sakura seemed to be more neutral to the whole thing._

" _Well Sasuke, it's as you said we are in front a Memorial stone but not just any memorial stone, this one is special, as are the names of these Individuals that, their name were etched due to their deaths in service of our village," Started kakashi pausing a bit to steel his nerves, "On this stone, etched with chakra are the names of the villages' true heroes, as well as the names of some of the people I once held near and dear to my heart." This caused his students faces to morph in sadness._

" _During the 3_ _rd_ _great Ninja war, my teammates were killed, and I was powerless to save them, and so was Minato sensei," Naruto perked up a little at his dad's name though quickly frowned. His dad rarely talked about his team, and when he did his face always took on a truly pained expression, as if regret was laced in every location on his face._

" _Also on this stone, is my father's name," said kakashi. "He was known to his enemies and allies as the White fang, many Leaf shinobi herald him as one of the greatest Ninja to have lived, he was one of the few Ninjas that were considered to be on par or if not stronger than that of the legendary Sannin, however his death came to him by his own hands when I was only six years old," This caused some rather audible gasp to make its way out of his students mouths._

" _I hated him for it, why would one of the greatest ninja's in Konoha take his life, why would my father leave me alone in this world," kakashi said looking at the trio in front of him, all look at him with a melody of expression marring their faces, "You must be wondering that yourselves," they all tentatively nodded their heads._

" _Well, the reason for it, was, well he broke the rules of being a Shinobi, and was ostracized by the leaf for it."_

" _Rules, you mean the rules of being a Shinobi, like the Mission come first before else?" asked Sakura_

" _Yes, that very same one," smiling at Sakura, "He broke that very rule, and the reason he did it, was so that he could save his comrades,"_

 _This made the Genin confused._

" _You see, in the Shinobi world, those who don't follow the rules are considered to be scum, and thus by my father breaking those rules the people began to look down on him, he became reclusive, and depressed and well one day he just up a killed himself, leaving me with only hate and anger," sighed kakashi, "I made it my mission to surpass him and do what he could not, so I vowed to never break the rules, and pushed myself harder than any ninja, and graduated the academy at 6 year old."_

 _This caused Naruto and Sasuke to look more closely at their sensei, now understanding the full scope of why they never stood a chance against kakashi, he was genius, and Sasuke also along the lines thought of Itachi, who was also herald as a genius for graduating at 7 years old and becoming and Anbu captain at 13._

" _I was placed on a team with Minato sensei, and at the time it was only he and I, until two other student were added, one being an Uchiha, we completed mission after mission and by the time I was 11 I had already made it to Jounin level, but then the war broke out and things changed, My friend Rin was captured by the Iwa Shinobi, and my other teammate wanted to rescue her, but it was against the rules, we were at war and those who were captured were as good as dead already, but he wouldn't allow it, we argued, and in the end he looked upon my face and told me that I was worse than scum"_

 _This caused the Genin to really look closely at kakashi's face, his eyes holding an expression of complete despair._

" _He was named Uchiha Obito, and he died saving Rin, before he left me to go after her, he told me he considered my father to be a true hero," Said kakashi looking at the sombre expression of his little students, "he said, that those who broke the rules were considered scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, and that my cute little Genin is why I brought you here, each of these Ninja here at some point in time broke the rules trying to save their friends, and died in the process, the bell test was created by the second, to test whether or not you can work in teams, but I wanted to test whether or not you would leave your comrades to their fate, and you didn't and I couldn't be more proud of you. Because the words Obito spoke that day will forever ring true, never abandon those you whole dear, my father in the end was a weak man for taking his life but I came to respect his decision as ninja and as a man, saing his friends life was more important to him at the time than finishing his misson."_

 _Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, all looked upon kakashi with a new found sense of respect, the life of ninja was hard but they all new that the lesson that their sense imparted on them would stick in their hearts forever,_

" _Alright enough with the melancholy it time for team 7 to report to the Hokage, time for your first Mission as Genin of Konoha," Naruto's shout of excitement could be heard throughout the village, though was replaced later on with a scream of pure agony._

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**

Though remembering kakashi sensei's words, brought as sense of sadness to his heart he couldn't help but remember his first mission to capture that stupid cat, it left scratch marks on his face, and they hurt like hell.

"Yea I understand Tenzo sensei,"

"Good, now I want you to focus a little and allow your chakra to spread even around you, and then I want you to perform the jutsu again this time however try to control how much chakra you put into it, I have no need to explain to you father why his a new forest just emerged in his back yard okay," Naruto nodded, he close his eyes and tried to concentrate on his chakra control, it used to be abysmal though, now it was rather as close to perfect as a Genin who possessed near chakra beyond that of a Hokage could get. He open his eyes and began to weave through the hands sign

 **Mokuton: Niwa no Chiheisen** (Garden Horizon), in front of Naruto four trees started to grow from the earth, each become interconnected to one another, forming an almost protective like barrier.

"Beautifully done Naruto, that was much better than last time," said Tenzo, " Now the others I thought you were mainly defensive and the other being an offence attack , you only to use this if you are in a dire situation," Naruto nodded again.

"Good now go wash up, you were to meet with kakashi senpai for 10, though he probably wouldn't be there till 12 anyway still you best be on your way"

"Thanks Tenzo sensei," said Naruto rushing of to his house

"That kid, will probably be more powerful than the first Hokage," said Tenzo has he looked upon the Gigantic wooden structure that Naruto had created, "Nope, he probably be way stronger than any ninja period."

 **LITTLE TIMESKIP**

After meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura, and waiting two hours for their sensei to show up, team 7 were presently, in front of the Hokage waiting for a new mission though Naruto wasn't going to have D rank missions again today

"Alright team 7, your mission today will be," Minato never got to complete his sentence as Naruto interrupted.

"Nope, no more D ranks pops, I want a better Mission than that," this caused Sakura to groan and little whack the blonde in the head."

"Naruto, show more respect to your father," she whispered

"Oh come on Sakura, you can't tell me your fed up with the D ranks, we have been Genin for two months already I think it time for an upgrade, the mandatory amount on D ranks a Genin can do before they are given a C rank is 20, we have done close to 60 already I think it high time we get what we deserve," Finished Naruto, earning a sigh from his father.

Sasuke, who was looking and listening on quietly also agreed, of he was going to surpass his brother he need to be challenged more and doing d ranks all the time wasn't going to be super helpful.

"Naruto I understand your need to do a better Mission but you guys are still young, so for D ranks are what you going to get," said Minato, though this made his very stubborn mini me flop to the ground in defiance, and all Minato could see was his wife in the expression his son was giving him, he sighed again.

"I am not leaving this spot till we get a better Mission," Naruto huffed, Minato looked over to his Student, who was reading his book, though he may not have looked it but, Kakashi was actually laughing at Naruto behaviour, more than he was at the book. However upon realizing he was being looked kakashi flashed his visible eye on Minato, conveying exactly what he knew already, He couldn't keep his son from the world forever, and as much as he wanted to do that very same thing, that sort of thinking will only hinder his son growth and ability to survive in this cruel world, so he lamented.

"Fine, Naruto, I have a C rank with your name on it," This caused Naruto to yell in excitement and Sasuke to smirk, though Sakura just sighed realising that Naruto would probably get his way seeing as his dad, though one of the most powerful ninja and Hokage of the leaf had a severe weak spot for his kids.

"This C rank in an escort mission to the land of waves, it nothing to glamourous but it still a mission none the less," Minato said looking towards Iruka who was at the moment shaking his head at Naruto, "Iruka pleased send for Sir Tazuna,"


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit short and a bit rushed, was having a boring day in class so i just wrote this, didn't even edit it, but still hope ya like it. Naruto is Owned by masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 9:**

They were moving through the woods at a rather slow pace as to not tire themselves out in case any rouge ninja or bandit decided to attack them on their way to Nami no Kuni. Team 7 was officially on its first ever C rank mission, though on the surface it was just an ordinary escort mission. A few days ago a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna journeyed to konoha in search of supplies and requested an escort back to his homeland. Naruto and his team, though mainly Naruto was bitching at the Hokage, his father that his team deserved a higher ranking Mission and as much as Minato didn't want his son outside the scope of where he could protect him, he knew he'd be doing his son no favours if he were to be alone one day and not have the experience to protect himself, so he relented and gave them direct orders to escort Tazuna back home.

Minato wife, Kushina, when upon here that her baby boy was leaving the village, she was less than thrilled, but also relented seeing as he needed the experience, that why a few days before he left, his mother proceed to strangle his body in death bear hugs every second she saw him, which annoyed Naruto to no end, his sister of 6 years old, though very smart for her age, didn't really get what was going on and thought it were a game, so she too proceed to squeeze her brother every chance she got, though Naruto didn't mind her as much. Minato on the other hand kept reminding him that he was now a ninja of Konoha, and that whatever he did reflected on the village, so Minato proceed to grovel on the floor begging his son not to do anything rash.

Upon the date of their mission, Minato and Kushina along with Natsumi greeted Team 7 at the gate wishing them good fortune, Sakura mom was also present in sending off her only child as well as and surprisingly enough, Sasuke father had also been there to see his youngest off, catching the raven haired youngster off guard. Thus six hours after leaving, Naruto began to complain, which surprised kakashi, he was sure the blonde would have normally complained sooner.

"Damn, just how far is this place anyway," Naruto grumbled, earning him a glare from Sakura, Sasuke, just looked at him like if he was an idiot, which he was, sometimes.

"Now, Naruto you shouldn't complain, you asked for this Mission, thus you must be willing to accept every aspect of it," said kakashi while looking at his perverted book slightly giggling at what he read, causing Tazuna, the man they were escorting to reconsider the team he was with, if the sensei was a pervert and one of the kids was dressed in bright orange.

"Hey yea I get that kakashi sensei, but if we could move faster I would complain less," said the blonde.

"Shut it dobe, I know you can be an idiot, but I forgot just how much of one you were, causing your forgetting that we might be Ninja but Tazuna san isn't," said Sasuke, earning him a sheepish look from said blonde dobe.

"Right, I forgot about that," both Sasuke and Sakura sighed at his statement, Naruto was far from being a complete moron but sometimes, he just had those moment that made them question how he not only scored the third highest in the boys side of the class in the written exams, but tied with Sasuke, in all other categories

"Baka Naruto," Sakura muttered low enough for only her to hear it but, Naruto keen senses picked it up nonetheless and he proceeded to cry a waterfall.

"Kakashi sensei, Sasuke and Sakura are being mean too me," He whined

"Yes, yes, if you weren't such an idiot at times they wouldn't need to be," replied kakashi, making Naruto crawl in a corner where he began sulking and muttering to himself that he was smart and he would be Hokage.

"If you three done, picking on the orange clad gaki, I would honestly like to pick up the pace too," said Tazuna gruffly.

"Sorry Tazuna san," kakashi said sending him a smile and proceeded to move a bit faster, leaving Naruto to sulk in his corner. Though upon seeing how far his team was getting Naruto snapped out of his pity party and ran up to catch them, however he passed a puddle of water on his way

"Strange," Naruto thought speaking quietly to himself, "It hasn't rained in weeks, so why is there a puddle in the middle of know where." Naruto not liking the looks of this, began to focus his senses and began reaching outwards to see if someone was nearby other than his teammates and Tazuna, and to his dismay there was, and he also sensed what their intention was. Quickly reaching towards his pouch, taking out kunai which he proceed to throw towards his sensei.

The Kunai had singed pass Sakura who yelped in surprise, and was going to turn around and Murder Naruto though what she saw next stopped her in her tracks, the Kunai had lodged itself in the leg of a black leather clad man who was holding a chain scythe.

The said man looked at the Pink haired shinobi and sent his killing intent towards keeping her still in her track, and was about to swing his scythe at her however Sasuke quickly catching on, instantly intercepted and proceed to block the base of the scythe with his foot, keep the scythe and bay, and then landed a quick jab to the man stomach, bring the guy to his knees however before he could celebrate another man, came out from the puddle and charged towards Sasuke, sensing it, Sasuke was ready to retaliate however, his blonde friend had already went to work, however not before snapping Sakura out of her stupor

"Sakura chan, protect Tazuna, that is your duty now!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura jump from her spot, and when finally realising the situation they were in, she quickly darted towards Tazuna, who had a look of fear and guilty on his face.

Naruto upon seeing the other darting towards Sasuke also darted of towards, pulling out another Kunai and weaved a set of hands signs

 **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** , he yelled out, throwing his single kunai which multiplied into twenty. Upon seeing this the other ninja, tried to dodge however, the speed and force at which the kunai was thrown, was to great and thus his body was stricken by the many kunai, now Naruto was no superb marksmen, but he knew how to aim an made sure the Kunai didn't pierce any vital organ. Sasuke, seeing as Naruto had a handle in other ninja proceed to finish of the one he was dealing with, by enhancing the tips of his finger in lightning chakra and immediately placed them on the ninja's neck, who at the time was still disoriented from just how strong of a jab the raven haired kid threw at him, the lighting chakra began to course through the ninja's body effectively rendering him unconscientious.

"Hey that was pretty cool Sasuke, I didn't know Kakashi sensei thought you that Jutsu already" said Naruto as he was stooping over the more bloodied ninja making sure he was alive.

"He didn't, this is something I came up with on my own," replied Sasuke smirking, Sakura was looking at her two teammates in awe, not only did they not hesitate, they rather easily defeated two strong looking ninja before they had a chance to properly attack, though upon hearing about her Sensei, she only just realised he was nowhere to be seen

' _Where is that idiot sensei Chanaro,'_ herinner monologue screamed

"Speaking of Kakashi sensei where he is?" she asked more appropriately this time.

"He's up in the tree Sakura, reading his book," replied Naruto she looked at him incredulously,

"Oi don't forget that I have an extremely high sensory ability, it how I knew that puddle, other than the obviously dumbass location it was placed in wasn't normal" said Naruto a little hurt but her earlier look, thought brushed it off to being his own fault for showing his more idiotic side all the time, "Hey kakashi sensei, if your done testing us get down here, we got some rouge ninja to question."

And in poof kakashi appeared, looking at his students with pride in his eyes; though Sakura might have hesitated she did recover in enough time to shield Tazuna while Sasuke and Naruto easily handle the rouge ninja

"I'm proud of you all my cute Genin, however praises will be said later, we seem to be in the presence of the Demon brothers, rather high ranking chunin from Kumo, though if bested by fresh Genin, I don't think your ranking really suits you, Sakura be a dear and revive the one Sasuke knocked out so we can have a chat, "Kakashi asked, Sakura Nodded and proceeded to revive the ninja, using her healing jutsu the man began to wake, though upon seeing the predicament he was in, we would rather be dead.

"Well, look who's up, I think you and I can have a little chat now," said kakashi

"I aint tell you shit," said the rouge ninja

"Now, now, you must be well aware of who I am, and I know who you are, so" said kakashi leaning in close to the man face levelling him with a glare that would send chills down even the most decrepit of criminals, " I know what you're capable of, and you know very well what I am capable of, so talk or face torture like you've never seen before" finished Kakashi radiating with massive killing intent, so much so that both Naruto and Sasuke began to shake in their boots, while Sakura could barely breathe.

"Fine, fine, a man name Gato hired us to kill the bridge builder, we don't know why but he paid us good money," said than man fear radiating in his eyes

"Good, now that wasn't so hard," Kakashi said pulling out his Kunai and kill the man in front of him then threw the same Kunai in to the other head, the Genin trio were shocked, there sensei had just killed those guys in cold blood.

"In this life, you have to make choices, some harder than the other, being a Ninja means having to be the one who knows when to kill and when to not, when to use the blade or when to become the blade, eventually you three will take a life, though I pray that day is far from now, however when the time comes, never let it consume you." Finished kakashi knowing full well his Genin were looking at him in horror, but they understood

"Now Tazuna san," kakashi said looking towards the older man, "We need to have a serious discussion. "Why is Gato after you, what do you have that he would stoop so low has to hire low lives like them to kill you."

Tazuna sigh, "It wasn't supposed to be like this, I was hoping Konoha would have given me more experienced ninja, you see Nami no Kuni, is being held ransom by Gato and his tugs, I and a few villagers are all that stand in his way, the bridge I'm building is supposed to be our way of connect us with the wider world, we are poor and starving and Gato and his men use that against us, we can't fight him on our own."

"Why didn't you report this to the Hokage," asked Sakura

"I couldn't girlie; if they found out that I had an army back me up they would have slaughtered my entire village including my daughter and Grandson,"

"This is a serious situation, it best we turn back and get the other involved, this Mission has just become far too dangerous for you guys," said Kakashi, but both Naruto and Sasuke weren't having any off that.

"Hell no kakashi sensei we aren't going to turn back," yelled Naruto with Sasuke agreeing in the background, " You saw what we are capable, those guys weren't even a sweat breaker, we can handle this," kakashi sighed

"Naruto this mission is …." Kakashi was cut off by sakura

"No kakashi sensei, I have to agree with Naruto, both he and Sasuke are far stronger than most Genin should be, and I am being trained under lady Tsunade, whatever Tazuna san village is going throw I can help, in terms of combat prowess I know I don't compare to both of them but when it comes to medical Ninjutsu, lady Shizune herself says that I will probably be the only Kunoichi capable of Surpassing lady Tsunade, I can help heal and alleviate their pain sensei." Kakashi sighed again he knew he'd get trouble from Sasuke and Naruto but from Sakura, well he wasn't expecting that though, he couldn't be any prouder of her, no of them all.

"Fine we will continue to escort Tazuna back to his village however if I assess that the dangerous are to great I will send word to the Hokage for a more advanced team to take our place, got that" commanded kakashi, earning smiles all round.

Team 7 might just be the dumbest team ever, but kakashi couldn't help but also believe that they might very well also one day be the strongest…if they survived this anyway.


End file.
